Extremely reactive unsaturated polyesters containing a high amount of halogen have been developed utilizing dicyclopentadiene or the corresponding alcohol, maleic anhydride and epoxy resins, preferably halogenated epoxy resins. Such polyesters possess poor cure characteristics when catalyzed alone. Polyesters of this type have been disclosed in Japanese Pat. Pub. No. 45-27474.
It would be desirable to have a material that had the reactivity of those polyesters but having good cure characteristics when catalyzed by itself.